


You're Gonna Get Whatever You Need

by cherrybina



Series: Carry Me [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybina/pseuds/cherrybina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames always wants to say yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Gonna Get Whatever You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same verse as [Carry Me When You Go Forth](http://archiveofourown.org/works/619832). Takes place during that fic.

One thing Eames learns very quickly in his time with Arthur is how much he loves giving Arthur everything he wants. There are so many things they can’t do, so many ways they can’t be together, so when Arthur wants something Eames _can_ give him, Eames’ first instinct is to always say yes.

Arthur is greedy and vocal about the things he wants Eames to do to him. He demands kisses, begs Eames to touch him, but what Arthur wants, more often than not, is Eames’ cock. This works out well for both of them, as Eames is more than happy to fuck Arthur until he can’t breathe, but keeping up with Arthur’s demands for sex is no small task. One more birthday and Eames will be closer to forty than he is to thirty, but even though he can’t match Arthur’s sixteen-year-old libido orgasm for orgasm, he is more than willing to do whatever it takes to make Arthur come again and again, until Arthur is so fucked out he can hardly move, let alone ask for more.

Eames loves fucking Arthur. He loves the way it feels when he slides his cock into that tight heat, loves the way Arthur opens for him and then falls apart beneath him, but after, while Eames is still basking in the glow of his orgasm, Arthur inevitably gets hard again, and tries to pull Eames on top or climbs right into his lap, still sticky with come, begging Eames to please, please, please fuck him again.

Sometimes Eames gets Arthur off before they fuck, quick and dirty with his mouth, to take the edge off Arthur’s desperation. Eames likes that because then he can fuck Arthur while he’s soft and limp against the sheets, and Arthur is pliant enough to let Eames go at his own pace, without him clawing at Eames’ back demanding that he fuck him harder. But most times Eames never gets that far, because the moment they make it into bed, Arthur is spreading his legs and telling Eames how much he wants it, how much he _needs_ it, and Eames can only say yes.

Eames has Arthur on his back with his knees bent up to his ears. They both love it like this because Eames can lean back and hold Arthur’s legs wide apart, putting all his weight behind each thrust as he fucks Arthur hard. Eames hasn’t even touched Arthur’s cock yet, but he knows Arthur is close to coming already from the way his head is thrashing back and forth on the pillows as he moans incoherently.

It only takes a few more thrusts before Arthur’s thighs go tight and he comes all over his stomach with a groan. Eames fucks Arthur through it, slowing down so he can watch the way Arthur writhes so perfectly on his cock, but he doesn’t stop. Arthur is sixteen, with an almost non-existent refractory period, and he doesn’t want Eames to stop.

When Arthur stops twitching, Eames speeds up again, digging his fingers into the backs of Arthur’s skinny thighs. He pushes Arthur’s legs up even higher, leaning back so he can watch his cock sliding in and out of Arthur’s tight little hole.

“Fuck, you take it so good for me,” Eames says, leaning in and bending Arthur’s slight frame in half again so he can get at his mouth. It’s too sloppy to be a kiss, just a wet slide of his mouth against Arthur’s, and Arthur biting down on his lip.

“Yeah, yeah,” Arthur pants against his mouth. “Fuck me harder, fill me up.”

Pressed close like this, Eames can feel Arthur’s cock trapped between their bellies, and he wants to hold out so Arthur can come again just like this, with Eames fucking him the way he loves. But Arthur’s making too many delicious sounds as he clutches onto Eames’ arms, his hands sliding on the sweat-slick skin, and he’s too tight and too perfect, and before Eames knows what’s happening, he tips over the edge, coming deep inside Arthur.

Eames is still reeling from his own orgasm, but he pulls out and crawls up the bed, sitting up against the headboard. Arthur whimpers when Eames moves away, but he stays stretched out on his back, looking up at him over his shoulder.

“Are you going to come up here with me?” Eames asks pointedly, tapping his knee for emphasis.

Arthur’s eyes widen as he catches on, and he scrambles up the bed, wobbling a little as he stretches out over Eames’ lap.

Arthur’s already getting tense with the need to come again, and Eames has plenty of options. He can leave Arthur spread out on his back and suck him off, or pull him up to his knees and eat him out until Arthur is sobbing into the sheets, but Eames knows the best way to make Arthur forget all about the fact that he’s not getting fucked is to bend him over his knee and spank him until he comes.

Eames is more than happy to indulge in every one of Arthur’s delightfully kinky fantasies, but this is something they had discovered by accident. Arthur had been mouthing off like a little brat about something, so Eames had jokingly called him a bad boy and followed that with a playful swat to his bottom, and Arthur had shivered and moaned, and Eames had thought, _now this could be interesting_.

It’s not something they do every time, but as soon as Eames has Arthur spread out over his lap and he lifts his hips, quivering in anticipation of Eames’ hand, Eames remembers just how much they both love this.

Eames runs his hand down the smooth expanse of Arthur’s back and over the soft curve of his arse. When Eames’ fingers tease the cleft, Arthur parts his legs and tries to draw his knees up as best he can spread over Eames’ lap. Arthur is a mess already, covered with come, the insides of his thighs slick with lube, and Eames knows any moment his own come is going to start dripping out of Arthur and down onto his legs.

“You’re perfect, you know that,” Eames says, sliding two fingers into Arthur’s fucked open hole, feeling how wet and sloppy Arthur is inside. “Always such a good boy for me.”

Arthur just moans and pushes back against Eames’ hand, trying to drive his fingers deeper.

“You want to come like this?” Eames asks as he fingers Arthur, knowing full well it’s not what Arthur wants right now.

“No,” Arthur groans, his hips twitching against Eames’ lap, and Eames can feel Arthur’s cock, fully hard again, pressing into his thigh.

“Tell me what you want,” Eames says, adding a third finger and brushing against Arthur’s prostate. He’s teasing Arthur and they both know it, but Arthur is just so pretty when he begs and Eames can’t resist pushing.

“Eames, _please_ ,” he chokes out, looking back over his shoulder, and _this_ – this is what Eames was holding out for: Arthur squirming in his lap as he pleads, looking flushed and needy and like everything Eames wants to keep forever.

“Say it for me, darling,” Eames murmurs, twisting his fingers in the slick wet heat of Arthur’s arse.

Arthur isn’t shy about asking for what he wants, but he’s tense and strung out with the need to come, moaning as his cock rubs against Eames’ thigh. “Spank me,” he gasps.

Eames pulls his fingers out and rubs his hand over the soft smooth skin of Arthur’s bottom. “You want me to spank your pretty little arse until you come just from my hand?”

“Yes,” Arthur groans, drawing the word out. He arches his back and shoves into Eames’ hand, and Eames wants to say yes, too; he always wants to say yes.

The first smack is loud, and Arthur gasps and immediately rocks back into it, lifting his hips for the next one. Eames sets a steady rhythm, not putting all his strength behind it, but smacking Arthur hard enough that he has to brace his arms against the bed from the force of each strike.

Eames loves the way Arthur’s pale skin turns red-hot under his hand, and he loves the way Arthur’s breathy moans get choked off every time he strikes him again. But most of all he loves how much Arthur loves it, rubbing himself all over Eames’ lap and shoving back for more while Eames spanks him hard enough that he’ll still feel it the next day.

Eames pauses for a moment, stroking his hand over Arthur’s tender skin, and Arthur whimpers, but arches into Eames’ hand.

“Don’t stop,” he pleads, turning back to look up at Eames. “I just - I need - ”

“Shh, I know,” Eames cuts him off, and reaches down with his free hand to slide two fingers back into him, pushing them in as deep as he can. “I want to feel it when you come for me.”

Arthur moans and drops his head back down on the sheets. Eames takes a moment to appreciate the way Arthur feels squirming on his lap, his fingers deep inside the tight heat of his arse, and before Arthur can beg again, Eames brings his hand down, smacking Arthur’s already reddened skin. Arthur gasps, his whole body jerking from the force of it, and his arse clenching down on Eames’ fingers. Eames’ palm is tingling but he doesn’t let up, spanking him again and again until Arthur’s practically sobbing in Eames’ lap as he tries to match the pace of the smacks, thrusting his cock along Eames’ thigh and then shoving back onto his fingers, lifting up for Eames’ hand.

Eames pauses only long enough to work in a third finger, sliding it right in with Arthur still so open and wet, and then he spanks Arthur _hard_ , and it’s all over. Arthur’s whole body goes tight and he comes, slicking Eames’ thighs and jerking helplessly in his lap.

When Arthur stops shuddering, Eames pulls his fingers free, gathering Arthur’s limp weight up in his arms and carefully laying him down on his stomach. He straddles the back of Arthur’s thighs and runs his hands down the soft skin of Arthur’s back, stopping when he gets to where it’s bright red from his own hand. He leans in and presses a wet open-mouthed kiss to the tender skin, feeling the heat of it against his lips. Arthur hisses but stays still, and Eames knows he’s done for now and won’t be asking Eames to fuck him again anytime soon.

Eames stretches out beside Arthur, looping one hand around his waist and sliding close. Arthur’s face is mashed into the pillow, but he turns his head and looks up when Eames brushes his hair off his forehead. Eames leans in a presses a kiss to his forehead, and Arthur is smiling sweetly up at him when he pulls away.

“Are you hungry?” Eames asks, because it’s getting late and they’ve been too busy fucking to eat dinner.

“Mmm,” Arthur says, his eyelids fluttering as Eames strokes his forehead. “Can we just stay here for awhile?”

The invisible clock that starts counting down every time they’re together hasn’t run out yet, and if Arthur wants to stay in bed, tangled up in the sheets and covered with sweat and come, then that’s what they’ll do, until Eames has to clean him up and send him home.

Eames kisses Arthur again and curls up beside him, and says yes because right now he doesn’t have to say no.


End file.
